Oral hygiene and in particular breath freshness is an important trait in the modern world. People are very conscious of bad smelling breath and will often use an intervention in order to prevent it.
Immediate solutions for dealing with bad breath while “on the go” (during travel, before business meetings, after a meal etc.) typically include some form of flavored candy or chewing gum which help mask the smell, the use of a flavored mouthwash or similar dental hygiene product or a quick brush of the teeth using some form of portable and/or disposable toothbrush at hand together with toothpaste.
Portable and/or disposable toothbrushes exist in the art ranging from a tooth cleaner that is put on a finger and is covered with mouth detergent on one side (European Patent Publication EP19000302 published Mar. 19, 2008), a thin rubber glove that fits a finger having a sealed hollow member containing an active product that is released when the glove is rubbed against the teeth (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,765 issued 13 Oct. 1998) and a disposable toothbrush head designed to fit on a finger which contains toothpaste concealed within the head which is released when the finger pushes down on a plate. (GB Patent Publication GB 2367487 published 10 Apr. 2002).